Iop : Intelligence 2.28
Iop/Intelligence/4 Introduction An Int iop build on the 2.28 version of the game. Pros *Decent Damge *Revamp of spells add more variety of spells *Relatively unique Cons *Most starting spells are now 3 or less AP. Except Int Iop. *Gear dependent/Team dependent (AP giver on team) *Your signiture spell was nerfed. (Strengthstorm) Characteristics *Int Iops have one of the worst softcaps, so scrolling your Intelligence is mandatory. *You do however can go down several paths. First step is to get your Base Int to the 5:1 Characteristic point ratio. From there you can either : *Continue pumping your points into int, for more dmg. *Add them into Wisdom for faster leveling. *Vit for more HP, you are close to mid range. *Add to str/agi to create a hybrid. These choices really come down to personally choice, and what you want to do. Pumping more int might increase dmg early to mid game, but becomes less noticeable once nearing end game. Adding wisdom might be useful for leveling but you might have to reset later on. Vit was popular for a while but better gear gives you enough HP. Adding agi might be an option since Agi spells have bigger AoE, but most of your spells have similar range, having both might be redundant. Adding str is viable but I dont think being hybrid int/str are stronger then their stand alone version. So in my opinion, Add Int or Wis for PvE. Or add vit for PvP especially low-mid lvl 1 vs. 1. Hybrids just don;t seem that useful while omni/dmg don't seem that popular now with the current spells. Spells Levels 1 - 11 Don't level any of your spells till you get your first Fire dmg spell. which you get at lvl 9. (Destructive sword), At lvl 5, this spell is pretty much your main spell for quite awhile but it isn't a bad spell. With high dmg and a small AoE, think of this as a weaker Crackler Punch but you get it way earlier. Level 12 - 31 You have a choice between leveling vitality or cut first. This all depends on how you are going to lvl. If you have good enough gear/ have a team then lvl cut first. At 7 ap, Destructive sword + Cut will be your combo, and obviously 8 ap will be Des Sword x 2. If you are solo lvling and can only get 6 ap. vitality could save your life when solo lvling. Either way, you need both spells. Cut is more/less effective against certain monsters though, for example plain boar losing 2 MP per cut is very common compared to some monsters who can dodge all the MP loss. Level 32 - 50 You have 19 points to spend until you have to start saving for strengthstorm. *Power : this spell will be your first priority, it will boost your dmg by a lot and it only cost 3 AP. Get this to 5 in my opinion. *Intimidation : this spell either stays at lvl 1 or is lvled to 5 for the extra push back. So keep this at 1 till you have the points. *Blow : Mostly a PvP or high level dung spell but could be useful since you have unique spell ranges. *Poutch : Useful but leveling it only reduces Cooldown and increases range, when grinding your fights don't last that long to make full use of leveling it and your pretty close range. Might be useful for large mobs with lots of teammates. Do not cast randomly because if the monster is next to you and you use it. you will hurt yourself. *Friction : I don't really understand the use of this spell. It might be useful for strength Iops but you do not want to be stuck next to a monster and cant strengthstorm them. *Jump: Leveling no longer increases range or lowers AP cost, so don't max this if you want other spells, but still might be useful. *Brokle: does not make a big difference at these lvls, max later. Remember you only have 9 spell points after maxing power, you really can level whatever you want, doesn't make a huge difference. Level 50 - 60 Max strengthstorm ofc, 3 ap spell and will be your highest dmg spell for now, However, it does have a weird range and now can only be cast twice on a target. So you want to figure our the best combos every turn to best use your AP. 6 , 7 ,8 ,9 AP all will have different combination, especially if your monsters line up to get destructive sworded in the face. Level 61 - 80 The only new spell you got that you should level as a pure int iop is precipitation, and its all personally preference. So level whatever spell you want from the ones I listed before. Level 81 - 90 Sword of fate is the last fire dmg spell you can learn and ofc you should max it. It is like your version of Iop's Wrath but yours depends on the Target's HP. Level 91 -200 From here you can probably tell what spells you want, and get spells to 6 when you reach the correct level. *Leek pie : could be useful, dmg will vary depending on your build. You do not have a 2 AP fire dmg spells max if you can. *Release : Not the most useful since you should have level 6 intimidation. But could be useful, max if you want. *Weapon skills : Max if you have the points but i wouldn't bother. With the already lack of viable weapons for int iops at most level, now most weapons can only be used once per turn, I dont see weapons being used for dmg anymore. Use weapons for stats. Finding a fire maged weapon is tedious and lowers the original dmg noticeably. *Cawwot : Has its uses, max if you have the points. *Lightning Strike : Could be useful, but the 2 turn CD makes it less viable. Leveling Guide? I am not going to write a leveling guide here, there are plenty around already. But my only advice is if you are starting out as F2P do not make a int iop, it is too hard as a starting character in F2P land. If you are P2P and have some experience, you should hunt monsters that drop mats you can use to lvl up a profession or mats you can sell. If you are a veteran, you must have alot of free time, just leech your character to 200 already and stop screwing around. Gear and thoughts Level 1 - 50 Adventure set is obviously the best thing. And as a rule if you cant buy an adventure set dont start an int iop. Use adventure with the normal wisdom rings/weapons until you can get a full wis set. Dont bother with stuff like gobball set. Use: *Prepsic Set *Treenid root wand *Springy set for the +1 ap is useful. *Silimelle's Wedding Ring *Harmony/Amulet of luck Pretty standard stuff. And could be super expensive for new players. There are +1 ap gear that don't have -200000 int at these levels, but dont bother, you will out grow them fast. Level 51 -99 There will be a transition period where your main int/dmg gear will give you enough wisdom to lvl fast enough solo. But until then stay with full wisdom. If you are in a team stay full wisdom untill the monsters become too strong. You will start using bits and peices of : *Jellix Set (gelano) *Feudala Set *God Rod *+1 ap Amulet. get one asap. to be continued.... Category:Build